Nat 20
by His-Lady-Outlaw
Summary: So Dr Strange wants to find the creator of time and Universe and everything. Maybe what he got wasn't what he expected?... one-shot


**(im not editing this. So it gonna be really shit)**

If one thing had plagued Dr Stephen Strange it was the unknown.  
"This is crazy" he mumbled to himself. "Crazy, utter lunacy"

And yet. Here he was. It had been a battle of will for months. An idea. What could be more dangerous.  
It plagued him like a fever. Every time he banished it it would return, in his sleep, in that's absent thoughts between right and reason.

It had all began a few months ago. He had uncovered documents in the old ones study. Little more than a few scraps of paper. Covered in a a web of symbols of circles he had never encountered. For a grand master of magic to find magic he had know knowledge off...well it was like finding Alices rabbit hole. The pages had consumed him. Hours, days, week, months pouring over pages in the library.  
It had taken half the year to make sense of the magic circles. The truth that the secrets for told were staggering, terrifying, And unfortunately enthralling. A ritual, that could open a portal to that what had ever been seen.  
The First.  
The Maker.  
God.  
All one and the same, the creator of the universe, centuries of debates, wars and conflicts could be ended. The very thought was mad. But it made sense. A mad wild sense.

But the circle of the ritual had never successfully opened, no record in the library even mentioned it. To activate a magic circle without knowing if it would work was a very mad and very stupid idea.

So he was gonna do it.

Strange had wrestled and fought with the urge to perform the ritual for months. Bit he could no longer resist the unknown. So here he stood. A secluded mountain side far from any civilisation. The rite was prepared. The moment had come. All that remain with the magic power to bring it to life. The world around him seemed to slow as if life was waiting for his first

"Hear me, the void beyond the abyss. That within the mist.

Across a universe of time.  
Bring with the dawn, that who rules the stars."  
Already he could feel it. A celestial power that hummed around him. It leached into his body

"The aspect beyond perfection.  
Open thy dormant gate."  
He could see it now, he grimmist, the golden energy whirled and spunn, the earth itself shook under the weight of power. Strange fought to finish the rite. He could barely stand, his magic is strength ripped from his body as the circle consumed all  
"In 12 kings of heaven.

Wake!"

Everyone has the moment. For Strange it was when he was studying arcane pyromancy and Tony Stark had grabbed him by the collar in an effort to get his attention. It was a subject of much debate in the tower when deciding whose fault it was that the couch caught fire.  
but, It was that feeling of hands closing round his throat that Strange ripped from land earth and sky. Hurled backwards into the cosmos.

Stange opened his eyes.  
He wasn't really entirely sure what he expected, a star field? And endless plains of white.  
Narh. in fact. He hadnt moved. The same mountainside. Same magic circle.  
Not only, he wasn't tired, he realised. A grand magic spell and not a drop of sweat on him.

Had the rite failed?  
no…...

There was something….wrong.  
Not in the -did-i-eat-magic-mushrooms-by-accident-again kinda way.  
In the, there is something seriously strange going on here.  
Then he spotted it.  
Was that?  
A door?

Only about a meter from him...just standing there.

Rather basic, painted white with four small window, the kind of door one would find in a townhouse. Not at the end of the cosmic rift of reality.  
More than that, he heard voices….

Three, no four.

None to quietly, they argued and challenged eachother beyond.

"Nah J, thats two natural 20s your doing this!" one said.  
"Find!" a girls voice replied. "One time, but your getting fatigue debuffs after!"

"Omg really!" another squeaked "Holy shit this is so meta i love it!"

Suddenly the wooden burst open, and a fiery light lit the mountain stone in a cosmo of colors. They burned and fizzled. As a figured filled the space, stepping out onto the rocky outcrop.  
As they neared the blinding light from behind retreated enough for him to see the figure.  
Stranges brow went back up, "Who? Who the hell are you?"  
This, this was not the creator of reality!

A girl stood in front of him, she couldn't be older than 20?  
Scruffy short mousy blonde hair stuck out around her ears and the hem of her oversized hoodie.  
The hoodie itself seemed to be in good condition, though perhaps a few sizes to big as it hung down past her hips and bunched around her arms. it nearly entirely black accept for what appeared to be dragon silhouette the word "Skyrim" printed in capitals beneath it.  
And….where those pajama pants? Grey and covered with pictures of cats with mustaches.

She stared at him rather irked, as he tried to come to grips with the situation,  
"Who do you think i am, i thought you had a 19 point wisdom. You figure it out." She replied, taking a swig from the cup of tea in her hand, the painted with a animated figure with pink hair and fire in his hands.

"You?" he arched a brow, an almost insidious horror root in his gut. "Your the creator of the universe?"

The Creator rolled her blue eyes, the bags the hung off them only emphasized the look.  
pinching her nose, somewhere between laughing and grumpy

"Sweet Apollo this is so meta!"

The girls eyebrow twitched. Somewhat forcing herself into a dramatic tone of voice.

"Fate is beyond the minds of a mortal, the world you crave from stone is of your own making"

She said, rolling a strange dice in her hand.

From beyond the doorway of light giggling erupted. The creator whirled round and hurled the dice back into the room. There was a squawk and more laughter..  
"I swear to apollo Alanah, i will set a a lvl 10 gargoyle in Spector!"

"I dont understand how can you be the creator of the universe?" he asked.  
"Well technically im a the DM, but creator is close enough?"  
"DM?" he paused "what in hell s a DM"  
"Dungeon Master duh" she was drinker her tea.  
He remained in a silent state of shock.

"Well i think im done with this diversion" she grumbled and turned. Marching back to the door.  
"wait what!" Strange started, but it was two late. She had stepped back into the room beyond as the plain door swung closed behind her to the laughter of one of the voices.

"best encounter ever"

 **(sorry i got board towards the end)**


End file.
